FF15 Drabbles
by AislinRB
Summary: A place where I dump all the drabbles going through my head and answers to prompts given to me by friends. Rating M for safety since not all content may be suitable for everyone. Almost all the stories will have an OC.
1. Necklace

'Insomnia Falls' the headline had hit them hard...but not as hard as it hit them once they reached the safety of Lestallum. From the morning Ignis had seen the paper till the morning they woke up at the Inn here in Lestallum it had all still seemed so...surreal. Oh they knew it was real...in their heart of hearts they knew. But it wasn't something they could afford to think about, not until they'd reached this safe haven. The afternoon they arrived at the Inn Iris had told them to come to there was an overwhelming joy they felt. Gladio and Iris's grief for the death of their father, for if King Regis was dead then where else could his Shield have been but between King and killing blow, was far overshadowed by their relief and happiness to see each other. They hadn't just hugged, they'd clung to one another like they were afraid the other would disappear if they let go, laughing and crying at the same time. It had been so easy to get caught up in the moment with them.

Then the evening had been spent getting to know their new surroundings, getting all the reports and reviewing all the eyewitness accounts they could, to fully piece together what exactly happened. What state the City was in now and how the survivors fared. Finally mentally and physically exhausted they had all called it a night and crashed.

The real impact had come the next morning. Not in any large 'bang' sort of way, in the small ways. Like when Prompto picked up his phone and dialed his mother like he had every morning since leaving only to have the 'out of service' message remind him that there was no long a mother for him to talk to. No father either, he hadn't taken it well at that point. Iris and Noct trying to sooth him the best they could when he'd crumpled into sobs. Ignis had left shortly after, unable to witness the breakdown of the smaller blond, lest the vault he'd put his own grief in start to crack. Or when Noct was out with Iris and saw his father's favorite fruit in the market. He hadn't broken down into sobs like his best friend but the young Prince, now King in name only, had had what Ignis would call 'a panic attack of epic proportions' Thank the Six for Gladio's size seeing as how he had to carry their prince back to the Inn where Ignis sat with him until he'd calmed down.

Ignis leaned on the wall over Lestallum's great cliffs, staring out over the scenery. This train of thought had him thinking on what he had lost. There were so few people that Ignis kept close to his heart. Most of whom were with him now. His Uncle, and only surviving relative, a kind stranger to him. A man in need of a heir who'd taking Ignis into his home upon his younger brother's death. Ignis had been but a child when his Uncle had come to retrieve him from the boarding school his parents had enrolled him in. Relocating him from the farthest outreaches of Lucis to the central Capital of Insomnia. Thrusting him into the service of the Prince, a child 2 years his junior. His Uncle had taught him so much and while Ignis was fond of him he could not call him the ideal parent by any stretch of the imagination. Not that Ignis cared much for the idea of parents anyway, far too interested in his studies and his duties to find the time to think on the missing people. By the time he had thought on it in any great length, he was too old for it to matter any more. His and his Uncle's relationship might be more like that of business partners then it had been of relatives but Ignis would miss him nonetheless.

Then there was Melisande...dear Melisande. Dead now by all accounts. Once the Empire had finished killing the King, his Glaive, and Cabinet Council they'd then seen to it that all servants and retainers to the Citadel quickly followed their Monarch and those closest to him. Leaving no one to rally the people, a brilliant tactic...if a brutal one. The executions had finished just the day before the Prince's party had reached Lestallum.

He could still see her a tall, regal, beauty beyond compare, brown eyed with short curly auburn hair. Noctis was not the only one of them to have a betrothed. Melisande had been Ignis's third such betrothal and the only one to stick with him to adulthood. His first had been arranged by his parents, the contract broken with his change of station when his Uncle had taken him in. His second was a girl Ignis had never met, the daughter of the Ambassador to Tenebrae, killed with her family when the City of Tenebrae had been seized by the Empire of Niflheim 10 years ago. Poor girl had been only 11, just a year younger then him, but such was the way of politics and war. His uncle had been quick to find a replacement. That replacement had been Melisande, the daughter of the Secretary to the Treasurer of Lucis. They'd interacted little until 2 years ago when she had, quite literally, ran into Ignis in the hall. Realizing who the other was they'd decided to have lunch, which had turned into lunches and dinners, than into something far more. Ignis wasn't sure he could have called her his 'one true love' but he did remember thinking on more than one occasion that spending the rest of his life with such a woman was such a bad fate after all. He touched the necklace at his throat, a jade and emerald ring on a gold chain, a gift from her. Melisande had received the ring as a gift from her mother and had cherished it her whole life, she'd teasingly called it her 'lucky charm' claiming it had kept her out of all sorts of trouble as girl, Melisande had never taken it off- not for anything- even planning her whole wardrobe around the ring so it would never clash with anything she wore.

The morning before he'd left to meet with the King then accompany Noct they'd laid in bed, cuddling, discussing wedding plans and just enjoying a rare morning they could have together without various duties pulling them apart. When it had finally been time to leave her Melisande had stopped him at the door, offering the ring on a chain, hoping it would protect him like it had her. Ignis had promised to wear it until they met again. Though now he supposed they never would, he took it off and stared at it. Wondering what to do with it now. He'd never had the intention to keep it, but he could not just get rid of it.

"Nice necklace." A voice said from beside him. Ignis turned his gaze to the woman beside him. "Who was she?"

"Excuse me?" he asked her, it had taken him a moment but he quickly recognized her as the woman Iris had credited for helping getting her, Jared and Talcott out of Insomnia. Ignis's mind took second to calculate the profile in mind he had of her information, both from meeting her and what he'd gathered from the Hunter's Registry at Gladio's request. It read something like.

 _Name: Stella (Last name unknown)  
Eyes: Sapphire Gray  
Hair: Black (Straight)  
Skin: Fair but not pale  
Age: 21  
Birth Province: Duscae  
Occupation: Hunter  
Weapon's Mastery: Short sword, wielded x2  
Family: Romeo- Younger Brother, Mother- Unknown, Father- Unknown (Hunter- retired in Insomnia- residing in the Dregs -slum area below Low City-)_

 _Nothing else known_

"The woman who gave you that." Stella clarified

Ignis looked down at the necklace, frown creasing his features, he put it back on. "What makes you think it was a gift?"

"Because that's a woman's necklace so unless you swing a certain way, which is completely fine if you do for the record, that was a gift from someone. Someone I am guessing means a lot to you."

While Ignis did identify more as a bi-sexual then stictly a hetrosexual, a fact that had never really bother Melisande as she identified the same way, it was not a something he wanted to share with this stranger. "Melisande Celestine, she is my fiance." Ignis answered before correcting himself. "Was my fiance."

Stella lips thinned. "I'm sorry."

Ignis faced her, "Is there a reason you sought me out?"

"Not sure...probably." She answered, Ignis shot her a impatient look. "I was on my way to meet some fellow hunters and I saw you standing here, I had some time to kill so..." She waved her hand."i thought I'd to get to know you a bit."

That immediately put him on his guard. No one just, randomly, wanted to 'get to know' anyone associated with the Prince without wanting something. "Why?"

"Why not?" She asked him back, Ignis decided it was best to squish this before it grew. This girl had a place in this world it was best she learn what it was quickly, before anyone got themselves hurt. In Insomnia someone of her station would never have dared to approach a Noble so casually. Given the fact her father lived there and her brother said she visited often she had to have spent enough time in the city to know the rules.

"If you're hoping I will offer up some kind of favor for you..." He started seeing no reason to treat the situation with kid gloves.

Stella held up her hands. "Whoa there buddy. I don't know what you think my intentions are but I'm sure you're chasing down the wrong train of thought. I don't really care about the Prince," Stella didn't miss his eye twitch when she said that. "Or rather I don't really care for favors or anything..." Stella huffed running a hand through her long straight hair, the drop pearls that she wore as earrings drawing his attention for a moment before they were again covered. Awful expensive piece of jewelry for a Hunter to wear. "Look," her voice brought his eyes back to her face. "This isn't..." she paused, then huffed again. "This is coming out wrong." She took a breath. "I just saw you over here and you looked like you could use a distraction from whatever it was that was running through your head. That's all. I'm not trying to make waves or take advantage of your position or anything."

It took Ignis all of 5 seconds to realize she was right, he had needed a distraction. Lest Gladio be carrying him back to the Inn instead of Noct this time if his train of thought had continued. He leaned against the overlooks short wall again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...and I'm sorry... for your loss."

"As I am for yours. Losing a parent isn't easy."

Stella's answering nod was stiff and her answer clipped "Thank you." Ahhh...not a good relationship then. Ignis left at that, not wanting to pry... not yet anyway.

A voice called in the distance, two young men in a pickup truck. "JUNO! HEY JUNO MOVE YOUR ASS WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" one called

The name Juno caused Ignis to physically jolt...Juno? She was Stella Juno? Couldn't be..had to be a coincidence. Stella waved back at them. "Well that would be the people I was going to meet." She bowed to Ignis. "It was a pleasure speaking with you Count Ignis Stupeo Scientia. I'd offer for you to join us for drinks later but somehow I don't think you're the type to like the places we haunt." She winked at him, turning to join her friends.

"Wait!" He called to her. "You're father, the man you said was a Hunter...was his name Tullius Juno by any chance?" he asked wondering if the Ambassador to Tenebrae had somehow survived the attack 10 years ago.

Stella turned back to him. "Hell no. His name was Timon Barrett."

"So why Juno?"

"Name I came with." Stella shrugged. The horn was honking. "Alright, alright...get your panties out of a bunch." she hissed at her friends, even though they couldn't possibly hear her. "Look I gotta go, we can talk another time if you want."

Ignis watched her go. Had to be a coincidence, Stella was a popular name and Juno was a common enough surname in the areas around Insomnia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis found the thought that she might be 'Stella Juno', daughter of Tullius Juno- Lucis Ambassador to Tenebrae had, oddly enough, occupied his thoughts most of the day following the strange conversation he'd had with her which proved distracting and frustrating in equal measures. In the end, in true Ignis fashion, the Advisor decided the best course of action was to go to the heart of the problem and ask. He found her easily enough, the local Hunters Haunt wasn't exactly a secret and it only took a couple well placed questions to get directions to it. A moderately clean place called Reaper Ally, though the lights in the 'p', 'e', and 'y' and long since burned out so the sign read as Rear All. Either someone had just been too lazy to bother replacing the bulbs or, as was more likely where Hunters were involved, had a very odd sense of humour.

Inside was not quite a cringe worthy has he feared it would be, close but not quite, he found Stella quickly enough. There were not many females in the trade to begin with and in a small place like this would naturally be even fewer of them present. Stella had to very comfortable with the place or be extremely confident in her ability to disway any unwanted advances...seeing as she was only one of two women present and the other one Ignis was pretty sure was a hooker if her clothing was anything to go by. Ignis was guessing the latter since, aside from some companionable smacks to the back and shoulder pats by other Hunters as they passed her, the men in the room barely spared her a glance. She was certainly pretty enough to earn her fair share of attention should she want it...or not want it.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked her when he got to the bar.

Stella glanced at him and smiled. "Wow you lost the suit," only the jacket actually but it had worked to 'casualize' his look. "Good look for you." Her outright comment nearly had him blushing, he was not used to people being quite so...forward...with their opinions on how he looked. "Sit" she said. Holding up two fingers for the barkeep to bring them a round. "So what brings you here? Mr. Royal Advisor."

"What happened to Count Scientia?"

Stella shook her head. "Oh no...you're on my turf now Iggy. If you're looking for formality you ain't gonna find it here."

Ignis's lips almost quirked into a half smile before he stopped himself. "May I at least insist you call me Ignis then?" Only his closest friends or lovers had ever called him Iggy.

"You can, but I've had about...6 of these already." She wiggled the tumbler at him. "So I can't guarantee I'll comply with your request."

"I take it the Hunt went Bad?"

"Vincent is dead, Miguel lost an arm...maybe a leg to if the surgery tomorrow doesn't go well." Stella tossed back her glass. "Yeah...I'd say 'the Hunt went bad' sums it up nicely. But we still managed to bring it down."

"How did you make it out unscathed?"

"I didn't." Stella lifted her shirt her side and opposite arm, both thick with bandages. "I just got lucky that my vitals were missed. If it wasn't for Vincent I'd be dead or right beside Miguel in the hospital." she put her shirt back down.

"You have to be on some pretty heavy painkillers for those. Is it a good idea to be drinking so much?" Ignis asked, the 'mother' in him coming out.

Stella snorted "Not likely...but enough of that...what brings you down here?"

"Something you said when we last talked has me curious."

"oh?"

"You said your father was Timon Barrett, but you're name is Juno. How did you come by a different surname than your family?"

"That all?" Stella said. "Romeo is Timon's only natural child. I was found wandering around when I was 11. No memory of where I was or where I came from and this.." She pulled a necklace out of her shirt revealing a fine silver chain with a pendant that was elegantly scripted, the lettering faint and tiny "and these." she fingered her earrings. "Were the only things I had on me when I was found, well that and the night gown I'd stolen from a laundry line, _my_ first memory is waking up naked in a field of grass. Anyway some Hunters found me and long story short I never showed up in any missing child reports and no one came looking for me so...either whoever my family was they were dead or I was a runaway who wasn't wanted enough by anyone for them to bother with tracking me down. Timon took me in sometime after that."

"And you really remember nothing from before you were 11?"

"Nope." Stella brushed back her hair, revealing a scar running from her hairline by her ear to her temple in a crescent shape, easily concealable by longer bangs. "Whatever it was that caused this caused bleeding and swelling in my brain. The healers the Hunters that found me took me to were able to fix the injury and they hoped as the swelling came down my memory would come back. But it never did."

"May I see that pendant?"

Stella gave him a suspicious look for a moment before shrugging. "Sure" She took it off and handed it to him. Ignis adjusted his glasses and studied the charm. In fine scripting the small metal piece was engraved with 'Stella Juno' on the front and on the back a crest. One he, as a Noble recognized, if he was a less eloquent man he would have said 'well shit, now here's a mind-fuck for you.' but seeing as he wasn't Ignis managed to keep a straight face. The Juno's had not been a family often in the spotlight of the media and were not of a high enough Nobility to be of interest in any school history class. Only to those who were of a higher rank or the same rank would have known the crest on sight. Anyone else, nobles or otherwise, would likely have had to research it to place it with the family.

Ignis could see how easily a child wearing this could easily slip between the cracks as an unknown in the rural areas of Lucis. Had she been found in the Capital City it was likely the connection would have been made fairly quickly as the authorities would have worked directly under one Noble House or another...but then perhaps not. After all she'd been reported dead so it was very unlikely it had crossed anyone's minds to watch out for 11 year old girls wandering around alone. And if she hadn't been wearing clothing befitting her station... Ignis found himself shuddering and picking up his drink to help fortify himself against the ideas forming of what the reasoning behind her waking up naked as an 11 year old could possibly be. He handed her back her pendant, watching it disappear back into her clothing.

His Uncle would be laughing his ass off at this, this was just the sort of thing that would have the man amused. Of all the things that could happen. To think that Ignis, after so much loss so soon, had found out the daughter of Tullius Juno and heir to the Juno line was alive. A woman who, if history had gone very very differently, would have been the one standing beside him at the altar next Spring rather than the woman he'd grown to care so much for over the last 2 years. But then perhaps he might have contented himself to marry Stella just as he had with Melisande. Now he had to admit, he was curious to know who Stella Juno was now and how different she was from who she might have been.

Ignis's hand once again drifted to his necklace, fingering the jade and emerald ring on it once again. But then could he be just grasping at shadows, trying to find some anchor to a past long dead because it was all he had left? That made him think of his friends...no it was not all he had left. So then why? Why was he so curious... a hand waved in front of his face bringing him back to the present.

"Hey Iggy...get out of your head and try this. Reaper Ally's speciality...on the house." Stella poured him something from a bright blue bottle and set it on fire. "Like this." She took her own and tossed it back smoothly. Now that...that did not look safe at all. "Now you try."

Ignis frowned. "I would rather not. I need my tongue thank you."

"It's not going to hurt you, I promise, now come on try it...before the flames go out and ruin it."

Seeing no other option he grimaced and copied her. It was good, strong...but good.

"Well."

"Not my particular cup of tea but it was alright."

Stella's smile beamed at him as she laughed. "Iggy you're something else."

"It's Ignis."

"Iggy." Stella said firmly. "Bartender Another Round!"

"I do believe that is quite enough...for the both of us. You have Romeo to go home to."

"Romeo's just fine at taking care of himself for evening, he's 12 after all. Which reminds me." Stella slid another glass his way, again blue and on fire. She tossed hers back. "I never did thank you."

"Whatever for?" Ignis waited too long to toss back his so she did it for him, swiping it from in front of him.

"When we met, Romeo address the Prince rather informally. You would have been within every right to berate him for it, but you didn't. I appreciate you being so gentle with him and for correcting him as kindly as you did. In the City what he did would have earned him a rather harsh tongue lashing from the offended Noble, if not a physical one."

"I did not see the point in making a child who was already obviously feeling insecure and out of place feel even more so. And anyone who would dare strike a child for anything let alone something so easily corrected with little more than a small education in the correct wording would be doing nothing but dishonouring themselves in the worst way possible." He noticed her looking at him oddly for a moment but before he could ask her why she was looking at him like that Stella ducked her head and shot back another round.

Putting the glass down she sighed "Just take the damned thank you for what it is and don't try to make me think you're a good guy ok."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Stella said, "Sorry...I think you're right...too much booze." she stood and wavered. Ignis stood as well and took her arm. She pulled back for a second before realizing it was easier to lean against him.

"Right then...let's get you to bed shall we." He said softly. Surprised when she recoiled rather violently from him.

Sapphire gray eyes glared at him. "I'm not going to fuck you." she hissed then spun on her heel and stormed out. Ignis stared after her, green eyes wide, wondering what the hell sparked that particular statement. Then he rushed after her, she was far too inebriated to be wandering out there alone.

"That's not what I meant." He said as he caught up with her, his longer legs making short work of the distance. Stella had gotten quite a ways, mostly due to anger then the fact she was stable on her feet.

"You're a man and a Noble..it's what you meant. But I play whore for no one."

"Now listen here." He took her arm again.

"Don't touch me!" She growled and Ignis let her go. "If you're that desperate for a fuck go find your cum dumpster somewhere else! Hooker Central is 3 streets that way, shouldn't be a problem for you to find."

"Don't be crass!" Ignis snapped. The more softly added. "Now I don't know what brought this sudden change in attitude on but all I meant was, you've had a touch too much to drink and we're staying in the same hotel. The least I could do was see you safely to your room."

Stella turned on her heel and walked off again. "Just don't touch me"

Ignis sighed and followed her hoping when she came down off the wave fromdrunken anger she'd talk to him like a normal person.

They were a couple more blocks before Stella said another word. "I was 15 when Dad retired from the hunting business. We had a nice house in Low City but it wasn't long before his love of the bottle saw to it we were in the Dregs. Time and time again the Nobles would come down, men and women...mostly men. Seducing people with their promises of a better life...of the happily ever after fairy tale ending."

This wasn't news to him. Ignis had often heard other young Nobles whispering in Court of their conquests amongst the 'common folk' and how 'easy' it was to get a good lay and be on one's way like nothing had happened. He'd always thought those kind to be little better than pigs...if he felt like insulting a pig. He also remembered Gladio getting into more than one fist fights in their school days to 'teach those spoiled brats a lesson in how to treat people right.'

"It was disgusting...I mean not like they could be refused. If they couldn't get it willingly they'd settle for unwilling" Stella snorted.

Now that he had not known. "Surely the authorities..."

"Did not give a damn I assure you. After all...it was the Dregs."

"Stella were you one of the girls..."

"I was 17. Left home that same year" was her only answer. "I didn't want that for Romeo...never wanted that for Romeo. That was why I was in the City that day. To get my brother and never look back. I was taking him with me, I'd finally stashed enough away from my hunts to afford to support us both. Then the attack..." Stella's pace slowed. "What the Imperials did to that part of the city when the wall came down, with no one to protect the citizens that lived there in the first place... it was like putting a hungry wolf in a chicken pen and shutting the door behind it." She trailed off looking like she might be sick for a moment before she took a deep breath. "There were a lot of things I hated about my old man, about what he'd become, but I was proud of him then. If it wasn't for him Romeo, myself and a least a half dozen others wouldn't be breathing right now. Your friends sister included."

"I see." Ignis said. Iris had said the City was bad but hadn't been able to give details. They started walking again. So tonight's little 'party' had obviously been about more than drinking away the woes of a bad hunt.

The walk to the Leville Inn as silent from there on out. Ignis saw Stella safely up to her room. "You really don't want..." Stella started to ask when he made no move to follow her inside after she opened the door. She was looking at him like she honestly expected it and given her story he thought she might have really thought he'd do such a thing.

"No." Ignis answer simply. "Good Night Miss Juno."

Stella smiled at him softly "Good Night Your Grace.' She once again offered a small bow, one befitting his station. "And thank you." She went inside.

Ignis stayed long enough to hear the lock slide into place then started down the hall to his own room, Gladio had taken to sharing with his sister. Seeing Prompto and Noct smiling from their room Ignis glowered "Bed. Now." He ordered them, not knowing if they'd planned to sneak out or if they'd just been spying on him. Smirking when they couldn't get the door closed fast enough. Once he was sure they'd stay put he went into his own room across the hall. Once he was in his own bed he once again touched the stone at his neck, "Lucky Charm indeed" he muttered, closing his eyes


	2. Swallow

"Well here you boys are." Stella said as she finally found the missing troupe. Her bright blue Chocobo sliding to a stop by the ones the boys brought in with them.

"Oh. Hi Stella." Prompto greeted tiredly. "What brings you out here?"

"You 4 were due back in Lestallum 2 days ago. Iris got worried when she couldn't get you on your phones and told me the hunt you went on." Seeing the blond alone she frowned. "Where are the others?"

"Gladio is taking a turn watching over Ignis and Noct went fishing for dinner."

"Watching over Ignis?" Stella sat in one of the free chairs. "I take it something went wrong?"

"Ignis got a face full of poison spores. We keep dosing him with Antidotes but so far...all it's done is stablize him. He's still in no condition to move, we've been taking turns taking care of him."

"Have you tried a Remedy?"

Prompto shook his head, "We had a couple but the case got smashed up in the battle."

"And it's too far to get to a town to buy more and be back by nightfall."

Prompto nodded at her words. "Not to mention when he's awake it take at least two of us to hold him down in the fever state so the last of us can give him another dose. But we're running out of Antidotes now to. Come tomorrow we might just have to risk the move." he wiggled his phone. "And reception is shit out here."

Stella patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Well you're in luck." She stood up. "I have a couple Remedies in my kit."

Prompto perked up "Really?" He said energetically. "Stella you're the best!" Stella couldn't help the laugh that came out of her as he hugged her suddenly. Prompto was just the sort of person who you couldn't help but just adore and his energy was infectious.

"Ok ok... let me go get them. And go find the Prince, we're going to need a lot of food for him once he wakes up" He let her go and dashed off.

Gladio looked up as the tent flap opened. "Yo.' he said simply before yawning.

"How much sleep have you actually got?"

Gladio shrugged. "Hard to sleep when you're the only one big enough to hold 'em down." he said tiredly. Gesturing to Ignis, who was sleeping fitfully, his eyes moving rapidly behind his lids. His glasses and clothing folded neatly across the tent.

"I heard." Stella sat beside him. "I have a Remedy but I need to wake him up. I sent Prompto off to be with the Prince. Think you can handle keeping him restrained on your own if need be?"

Gladio scoffed at her, he worked very hard to keep his body in the condition it was in and was by far the strongest of the group. Iggy was just...devious..that's why he couldn't hold him. "Sure can." he said confidently.

"Good, get ready." Was Stella's only warning as she kicked Ignis is the leg. Not hard enough to injure but it would definitely get his attention.

Bleary green eyes opened, fingers twitched on the sleeping bag he was sleeping in. "Wha..." was as vocal as the usually articulate man got. "Who..." the fever was bad enough but the delusions were the worst of it. Gladio knew Ignis likely realized somewhere in his head that what he was seeing was not totally real, but had little control to think rationally.

"Ignis...do you know where you are?" Stella asked him. Not getting an answer as the body of the tall man shuddered. "Do you know what's happened?"

His mouth moved but no sound come out. His lips forming words of 'stay away'. Stella ignored them and moved closer. "You've been poisoned. I have a Remedy but you need to drink it."

Gladio knew the warning sign of the Advisor's hands tightening on the fabric of the sleeping back and reacted accordingly. He was quick to pin the delirious man down "Damn it Iggy, just take the damn...ouch."

Stella let them wrestle for a second before sighing. "Boys...always doing thinks the hard way." Gladio was now hugging the slightly shorter man from behind, pinning his arms. Stella popped the cap on the Remedy and took a drink.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gladio asked her.

Stella's answer was to grab the Advisor by his balls, which made the large man holding him wince in understanding. When Ignis's mouth opened in a gasp she kissed him rather quickly. Transfering the Remedy to his mouth. Then she covered his mouth and pinched his nose until he swallowed "There now...that's a good boy." Stella petted Ignis's hair as he lay against his friend panting. "I think you can let him go Gladio."

"Was that really necessary?" Gladio asked, laying Ignis back down on the makeshift bed. The brunette sleeping again

"Well the Antidotes weren't working..."

"I meant grabbing him by his junk. I mean damn girl...you just can't go around touching men's balls out of the blue like that."

"You know a better way to get a man to open his mouth?" Stella asked him

Gladio opened to mouth to say 'sure' but then realized he really didn't have a answer to follow it. He chuckled. "Can't say I've ever actually thought of it." he chuckled. "I just might have to try it one day."

"Just be careful with that one. Some men don't take kindly to other men feeling them up." Stella laughed.

"I was meaning with Iggy and he won't mind. As long as it's me. He might hit me for it but he won't skewer me at least."

"I thought he was engaged before?" Stella asked confused as to why Ignis wouldn't mind.

"Iggy goes either way. His fiance did to. But he's really picky so..." Gladio wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I can't wait to tell him some random hot chick just coped a feel." He smirked "Who knows I might embellish a handjob in there while I'm at it. That'll really get his goat going." His grin telling her he was completely joking.

Stella was now really curious about the odd group dynamics of these four, very handsome, young men but decided she was hardly close enough to any of them to start asking those kinds of questions. She glared at him though it held little heat. "Don't get me into any more trouble then necessary or I'll be the one hitting you." She warned him. The sounds of the younger two coming back filtered in. "Well I hear the other two." She stood up "You should get some sleep while you can, you lot look like shit. I'll go cook something to eat for everyone."

Gladio nodded still grinning. Well she hadn't tried to smack him for that one...test number one passed. Gladio rolled his eyes at the sounds of the 'kids' outside. Fuck it...he was too tired to that shit. He tucked his friend in all nice an snug to ward of fever chills and curled up beside him. Nap time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Uniform

OCC: Spoilers- Set right after Noct returns from the Crystal but before the 'final campfire' and battle.

Uniform:

Stella ran her hands over the black fabric of the uniform, fussing the creases smooth and untwisting the silver braids. The uniform of the Kingsglaive might look beautiful but the fabric was tightly woven and extremely thick. It was clothing not only to last but also protect it wearer. She took a moment to admire all the tiny details stitched to be almost invisible to anyone that was not very close. Some runes she recognized as protection charms, others to enhance strength and healing, then there was of course the intricate crests on the collar that labelled this uniform as belonging to one Ignis Stupeo Scentia. The first time Stella had studied the details she'd felt impressed by the job and had thought that the crafts-person who had designed and made these uniforms had obviously taken much pride in their work.

Gladio had taught her years ago how to properly clean and care for the clothing. It was one of the few duties that Iggy had never recovered the ability to do. Stella had been happy to learn and perform it for him, one of the few small and rarely domestic things she'd had time for in the last 10 years.

These uniforms meant so much more then mere clothing, to both their wearers and those that saw them. They were a symbol of duty, honour, hope and pride. 10 years the survivors of the Darkness had waited for the King of Light to return, 10 years they had waited for these last flags of Lucius to rise. And now...the King had returned. Stella couldn't help but feel both inexplicable happiness mixed with the darkest of fears. The King and his Chosen would face the Scourge and be victorious, finally ending the Eternal Night. But the cost...the cost just might be too much to bare. The door opened drawing Stella aware from her thoughts, her fingers resting lightly on the Scientia family crest on the outer jacket.

"Noct has returned." The blinded man informed her as he shut the door to the tiny room they'd claimed as their own upon their arrival here at Hammerhead.

"I know." Stella replied. "I could hear you all from up here."

Ignis's lips quirked. "We were rather rowdy. Apologies."

"Accepted." Stella said lightly. "If you follow up with the kiss that is." He chuckled at her teasing tone and pulled off the darkened glasses that hid his disfigurement. After nearly 9 years of living together he had learned she hated them and while he still refused to go out in public without them he had met her in the middle ground of the argument as had stopped wearing them in private. He laid them on the desk.

"I believe that can be arranged." Ignis held out his hand to draw her into his arms. Placing a light kiss on her lips he tucked her head under his chin and held her close. Stella closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his touch and the steady beating of his heart under ear.

"I've laid out your uniform."

"Excellent." Ignis hummed, making no move toward it.

"You should probably..."

"We have waited 10 years...we can wait a few moments more. There's time yet, let us have this moment while we can."

Stella could only nod in agreement, wrapping her around around him tightly. Over the past years they had changed from friends to sometimes lovers to live in lovers who barely saw one another as their various duties often forced them apart for one reason or another. Sometimes for weeks on end. Ignis still had his duties, duties a accident of birth had placed on his broad, proud shoulders. Duties he took very seriously. In the last 10 years Ignis had not only joined with the Hunters on occasion but also worked steadily with the governing body of Lestallum to ensure the steady running of city and making the logistical nightmare that came with the swarming of refugees into the city work out as smoothly and effortlessly as possible. He may have been blind but his wicked intelligence was perfectly intact and his training as Crown Advisor had helped immensely, as part of being that role had been to plan for every little eventuality.

It was often so easy to forget that Ignis was a Noble and one of the Chosen Council of the King. But it was a detail Stella knew she could never forget. As wonderful of a man as he was, if he lived through the trail to come Ignis Scientia would cease to exist as he was now. He would no longer be simply Ignis "The Blind Hunter", he would be Ignis Stupeo Scentia, Count of Scientia, First Advisor to the King of Lucis...and probably a 100 other titles following that. He would live his life as his King commanded in every way, right down to who he would marry. And marry he would have to, there was a nobility to rebuild and traditions to uphold. Stella had always known that the wife the Crown found suitable for the role of Countess Scientia...would not be likes of her. An amnisiatic orphan with nothing to bring to the table that would help strengthen the Crown. Oh sure she might have learned a lot of the past 10 years about the inner working of the world's Nobility, learned things to help Ignis with the logistical tasks he took upon himself to see to the successful survival of the living. But she knew that she was far from qualified to take on the roles that would be required from a Countess of Lucius. It was something she had gone into this relationship knowing, something she thought she had been prepared for. But now the time had come and she found herself having a hard time letting go. But still it had been nice to dream.

Stella opened her eyes, having allowed them to drift closed, and now tried to look at the Uniform with anything but contempt. While it was a symbol of Lucius's final hope, it was also the symbol of everything the man she loved so deeply was...and everything she could never hope to be. It was Ignis who broke the silence.

"If we survive this..."

"When" Stella corrected

" **If.**.." He argued back, "There will be much rebuilding to be done, starting with the governing body. Noct will need a new King's Glaive and Crownsguard. I have asked Talbot and Romeo to help us start. Their training under myself, Gladio and Prompto will make them the perfect start to a new Glaive."

Stella forced a smile. "Romeo must have been ecstatic."

"I do believe he almost kissed me."

"I hope he managed to restrain himself." Stella laughed

"Barely...but yes he did." Ignis paused. "There is one other thing, I intend to ask the King for permission to marry."

Stella felt guilty that she was happy for his blindness, if only so he could not see the tears starting to water her eyes... there is was. The elephant in the room was making itself known. "Ignis..." She started, not wanting to hear it...not now...not in these last moments together. His hold on her tightened, as if he sensed she was about to pull out of the embrace.

"Let me finish." His voice was steel. Brokering no arguing. "I intend to ask for permission to marry but I will need a partner who understands the pressures of the job and can help me in areas that I can not do things for myself. I also need someone who understands me as a man, someone who can work with my disability but also has my trust." He paused here and took a deep breath, Stella could feel his chest expanding and contracting under her cheek. "I would be greatly honoured Miss Stella Juno if you would be that partner."

"Me?" Stella was not sure she heard right.

"Yes. The last 10 years you've proven to be my equal in every way imaginable. More importantly you are unlike any woman I have very met, you managed to teach me so much. How to have hope when there was clearly none and how to have faith in something far beyond duty and honour. You showed me a love and acceptance I never thought possible. Even in our darkest times, you never let us give up, you gave me a reason to live when I didn't want to" He tipped her chin up. "You are, first and foremost, a friend. But not just any friend, because you are not a type of friend I ever wanted...but you certainly are the type of friend I most desperately needed. And still do. I like what we have together Starlight, and if you will have me I would like it to continue. Please say yes."

Who knew blind eyes could still show so much emotion. Stella stared into the one eye not fused shut, the fear of rejection she saw there and the hope of her positive answer made her decision for her.

"Yes." She said. "Yes I will. I can't promise I'll be any good at the whole politics thing, but I will do my best to make the Scientia name proud."

Ignis then did the most 'un-Ignis' like thing Stella had ever witnessed. He whooped like a school boy who'd date just agreed to go to prom and picked her up. He kissed her with more passion then he ever had. Stella burst into laughter at his enthusiasm and the sheepish apology that followed as he set her on his feet and school his features back into his usual stoicism. Though the blush remained on his cheeks. She would call him on it but it was just too cute to let him know. "Let's get you dressed."

Stella kissed his cheek and pulled from hair arms.

"Quite right." Ignis agreed. "Priorities after all." He started to undress then put on the various articles that made up the uniform as Stella handed them to him in the order they would need to go on. Stella them stepped forward and brushed the cloth to again smooth the wrinkles. Stella's breath was taken away as she stepped back, Ignis had always been a beautiful person in her eyes... now down...he was a damned classical painting some to life. The uniform might have been made for a 22 year old, but on the fully matured body in front of her...hot damn! "How's the fit?" She asked

Ignis stretched a few different ways, "It's a little tight around the shoulders and chest then it was when I last wore it, but it's not uncomfortable and the seams should still hold when put to the test. How does it look?"

"Amazing...but there is one small problem."

"And what's that?"

"If you stay in this room much longer I'm going to push you down on this bed and not let you out again."

Ignis laughed heartily. "Like a man in uniform do you."

"Until now...now...but damn it Iggy, it should be illegal to look that good."

When Ignis reached out again Stella joined him, taking his hand, she kissed him one last time and handed him his glasses. In a moment of mischievousness she whispered in his ear a promise that made him blush. "Something to look forward to." She told him.

"Are you sure?" They'd discussed it but never acted on it.

"Don't die on me out there." Was all Stella said.

"I will do my best to return as quickly as possible"

EPILOUGE:

After the final battle with the Scourge

Ignis woke to a massive headache and a nearly forgotten warmth on his face. "What..."

"Hey you're awake!" Romeo's voice cut into his haze cheerfully. "Welcome back Iggy."

"What is going on? Weren't we..."

"Well you see that's the funny thing about prophecies...they're so ambiguous. They can't be interpreted in anyway really"

"And these brats decided that since Mega Potions and Phoenix Down's weren't explicitly forbidden that they'd come and see to it we made it home.' Gladio grunted, sounding tired and in pain but proud of the younger men.

Ignis sat up a little too fast for his newly healed body. The hands on his shoulders had to be Romeo's. "Noct..." he gasped out. Before he died but must have broken some ribs and or collapsed a lung. It was hard to breath, not painful per-say but tight for sure.

"Prompto and Talcott are administering the last Phoenix Down now. He took the worst beating so it might be some time before he wakes up but he should be up eventually. You wouldn't believe the mess they pulled him out of" Gladio told him, the sound telling him the shield was getting to his feet. Gladio and Romeo helped Ignis up and together they went over to the fallen King.


	4. Omega Verse Blurb

OCC: A small omega verse blurb, which came from reading too many omega verse fics. I doubt I will ever expand on this one but it was a thought in my head so I wrote it down.

Gladio looked over his shoulder as he swung his great sword around. "Hey Iggy...what brings you here?"

"I'm here to pick up His Highness." Ingis looked around, not seeing the Crown Prince anywhere.

"Noct? Haven't seen him all day."

"I dropped him off here earlier this afternoon." Ingis pushed his glasses up his nose. The other Alpha stopping mid swing.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Ignis didn't bother repeating himself. "You were scheduled for a practice today were you not?"

Gladio put his sword down shaking his head "Not that I am aware of..." He trailed off. "And I don't suppose you and he were scheduled for emergency council meetings a couple weeks back when he called to cancel his Thursday training session were you?"

Ingis sniffed "Most certainly not." as if he'd let that get in the way of the Prince's training. "I dropped him off here and I picked him up here just as scheduled."

Gladio's lips twisted into a sneer. "That little shit..." he pulled out his phone, "he's been skipping out on practice. I'm going to kick his ass into next month." he dialed letting it ring. Cursing colourfully again moments later. "No answer."

Ignis tried...also with no luck. Thinking quickly he dialed another number. "Yes..Headmaster Borgia, Ignis Scientia here, I was wondering, if you could please update me on the Crown Prince's attendance lately?" he listened a moment "I see... so he's been skipping out most afternoons then? And when did this start?" Again he listened to the voice on the other line. "About 2 weeks ago...interesting...no..no I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it all. Thank you for your time I will deal with it myself and I do apologize for the trouble." He hung up. "Well?" he asked Gladio as the body guard hung up his phone again, this time after leaving a rather scathing voice message.

"Still nothing. Now I'm sure he's ignoring it." Gladio dialed again. "Nyx. I need a favor, go to Central Communciations and have them turn on the GPS tracking on the Prince Noct's cell phone...No we DID NOT lose the Prince... stop laughing and do as your fucking told you little prick!." Gladio hung up before Nyx could make a retort about either being ordered around by someone technically a junior rank to his or about the size of his 'prick'. Gladio put the practice weapon away and hit the shower for a very quick clean up. Ingis and his cells pinged just as he was toweling off, telling them Nyx had done as asked.

"Let's go see what our dear Prince is up to shall we." Ingis headed for the car

Noct groaned as a frantic Prompto started shaking him awake. "Not now Prom..."

"Yes now... Noct you really need to get up...like right now."

Noct grumbled and snuggled down into the soft body beside him.

"Noct!' Prompto gave hushed hiss. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping female Noct was wrapped around.

"What's going on?" The female asked waking up, blinking sleep out of deep gray eyes.

"His phone was ringing...and now..it's making some weird noise."

The girl shot up. "You didn't touch it did you?"

"Of course not! But I'm sure they're tracking him...we need to wake him up before they find him here."

The girl turned to Noct, "Noct...Noct wake up." She insisted

Noct finally woke sitting up with a yawn wondering why the two people he'd falling asleep cuddling to were bothering him "What?"

"You're phone..." Both said, the Prince moved surprisingly quick for someone who just woke up.

"Shit... shit...shit..." Noct checked his phone. Oh no... maybe if he hurried he could meet them at the end of the driveway before...a crash came from downstairs...not so lucky after all.

"I am sure this sort of reaction was not entirely required." Ingis deadpanned as he surveyed the wreckage of the door. The home was an unassuming lower middle class type home. Well kept but obviously dated, it's décor not touched in a good oh 20-30 years. A few newer appliances decorated the place but overall...it was horribly..well dated.

"Oh...so if our Dear Prince has knocked up some unnamed Omega...that's perfectly fine?" Gladio said, the whole place wreaked of an Omega's scent. His nostrils flared as he breathed it in...not a heat scent but it was clear the Omega was un-mated and inhabited the building.

"I hardly think that is the case." Ingis said stepping easily after the bigger Alpha. The Shield was on a mission and pissed off. Never a good combination. Like most of the Alpha's of the Crownsguard and Glaive that meant he was running on instinct not intellect at this particular time. Ingis buried his nose in his sleeve, the Omega that lived here was not on suppressants as far as he could tell, but that was common among the lower castes. The drugs after all were very expensive.

Noct thundered down the stairs, joined by a blonde boy his age and height with blue eyes and a short girl with dark eyes and hair. Ignis found himself staring, she was beautiful.

"So you play hooky to play with a Beta and Omega heh?" Gladio stormed forward. "That has to be the worst idea you've ever had...Your Highness."

"Not his _worst_..." the blonde boy muttered softly but Ignis didn't miss it. Making him wonder just what he meant.

"Hey...Gladio...look.." Noct held up his hands. "There's a perfectly good explanation for this so before you go breaking down any more doors..."

"Which you are so going to pay for the repairs you asshole." The blond boy added, speaking loud enough for them to hear this time. The girl had ducked behind both the Prince and the other male...odd reaction for a Beta..even one in the presence of an Alpha.

"Quiet Omega brat." Gladio ordered the blonde.

"What did you just say to me? I'll have you know that replacing doors is expensive and I'm not the one that kicked it in."

"Let it go Prompto." Noct soothed the livid blonde. "He's not in a mood to listen...trust me."

"Please Prom..don't push it." The girl said softly from behind.

"Prompto? As in Prompto Argentum? His Highness's classmate?" Ingis put a name to the face..finally. Noct had spoken a lot about Prompto and Ingis had seen the boy at a distance but never actually met him. Though he did know all about him, having made it his business to know all of the people the Prince associated with at school. The boy was an Omega, adopted, his parents known to be somewhat absentee parents, well liked in school with good grades and decent at sports. None of the files had mentioned a sister...nor did the girl look like any school mate he knew of. Gladio had stopped advancing and Ingis could see he was working the same information in his head.

Prompto nodded. "Yeah and this is my house." Well the scent now made sense, Ingis put his arm down breathing in the scents around the room. Noct's...the Omega scent he now knew as Prompto's and...something else.

"And the girl behind you...who's she?" Gladio asked.

"No one" Prompto said as quickly as Noct said "Another friend." Both boys talking over one another.

"Oh really." Gladio took a step forward again. The girl flinched tucking herself deeper behind the males standing in front of her, amber eyes didn't miss the postures of both of the males as they tightened in a obvious defensive reaction. Interesting...he looked to Ignis from the side of his eye, the Advisor was staring at the girl, breathing deeply. Trying to work out her scent just as he was.

"Stel...why don't you go back upstairs while we explain..." Prompto started

"No one is going anywhere until someone starts talking." Gladio's growl came from deep in his chest. Making Noct growl in return slightly before the Prince realized what he was doing and choaked it down. The younger Alpha was acting like he was protecting his claim from another Alpha. Prompto's blue eyes flared...

"Back off you Alpha dick. This is my house and I decide who does what."

"Or really." Gladio quirked and eyebrow

Prompto stepped forward. "yeah..really.." he sneered. An Omega who thought his den was being threatened was almost as dangerous as a pissed off Alpha.

Noct was quick to get between them. "Prom..time and place and this really isn't the best for either." he turned to Gladio and Ignis. "Sorry I fell asleep, let's just go home and..." it was then he realized the mistake. Without both his and Prompto's scent to cover her...he knew the moment Ignis's green eyes went wide that the Advisor had figured it out.

"She's a..."

"female Omega." If Noct thought Gladio's eyes couldn't get any more pissed off...he knew then that he had ever seen anything in the way of the older Alpha's temper. "Are you fucking insane..."

The girl bolted then, Gladio started after her. Noct quick to stand in his way. "Leave her alone..."

"You know the law Noct..."

"The Law is wrong."

"And when you're King you can decide what do about it..until then she goes back to..."

"No!" Prompto argued moving to also block the big Alpha, both of the small males latching onto him to stop him from moving. With both of them focused on the larger male Ingis was able to move freely. He heard his name called but ignored the Prince as he found the girl half way out the upper level's window and onto the roof. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her back into the room. She fought him, hard...he was impressed with the strength behind her blows but they weren't enough to stop him. Ingis quickly enough had her pinned beneath him, using his greater height and weight to subdue her.

"I don't know how come your not in the Blue Lotus but..." he stopped, noticing she wasn't fighting him anymore but rather laying there, hands over her face as her body shook. Pushing himself up on his arms he kept her caged with his body but looked down at her. He could smell the fear coming off her, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.

"Yes you will...it's what Alphas do..." She whispered thickly. Her face wet beneath her hands.

"Noct hurts you?" he asked

Her hands dropped, anger flaring to life behind the tears. "Of course not! How dare you suggest..."

He got off her sitting back to let her sit. "Pain is not what Alphas are supposed to do...it's not what he or I do...nor Gladio for all his roaring." The girl moved slowly, watching him warily as she hugged her knees to her chest. They stared at one another for a moment, finally Ignis stood and offered his hand. "I think there has been a horrible misunderstanding. Let's go back downstairs and talk shall we?"

The girl curled her lip at his offered and and stood up keeping her back straight. "Don't touch me again." She said imperiously and strode downstairs in a march. As if she hadn't been scared out of her mind a second ago. Ignis couldn't help the small smile tugging his lips up. Whatever her story she was an interesting one.

Things were much calmer moment later with all gathered in the living room. Stella sitting between Noct and Prompto on the couch. Ignis and Gladio on the chairs across from them.

"Well?" Gladio urged them to start. "Someone care to explain just what the hell is going on and why there's a female Omega sitting in the room?"

"She is...err was...a school mate." Noct explained.

"I...presented late... so I was never Sorted with other girls my age when the Testers came. After that...well my parents were killed so I..." Stella shifted.

"She never had a pack to protect her or explain...well anything..."

"That doesn't make sense, Testers come to the schools every year...she could easily have been tested and sorted."

The pairs of eyes shifted looks between them. Ingis sighed, trying not to lose his patience with the inconvenient silences of the three of them "Look.' he said rubbing his eyes. "We're not going to make any rash decisions but we need to know the story."

"Stella's from...the Dregs." Noct said.

Gladio cursed and Ingis almost did the same. Not one but two fucking laws broken in less then...oh an hour...their Prince was fast on his way to becoming a mastermind criminal. Those from the Dregs below the city were a lawless bunch and for the safety of the city were confined to that region by order of law. Usually anyone that tried to get out was shot on sight. Not that most that lived there cared to try, most rather liked their 'free' lives.

"When I realized what I was I..." Stella shifted again, obviously debating bolting again.

"Don't even think about it. We'll just catch you again."

"Originally I was contracted to the White Rose, in Niflhiem, my main patron was a Nobleman, Ardyn Izunia, but he was..." she shuddered, Prompto pulled her closer to him. It was obvious both Omega's had a deep bond. "I ran away, used money I stole from him to make it here under an assumed name and entered school."

"Which is where I found her." Prompto said. "as two Omegas we became fast friends."

"And through Prom...I came to know of her. It didn't take us long to figure out that we could effectively mask her scent with ours and..." Noct spread his hands out.

"When did this start?" Gladio asked.

"About a month ago." Noct answered honestly. Which was about the time he started 'playing hooky',

Now it was Gladio who pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me you haven't been helping with their Heats." The once a month time the Omega's went into...well Heat.

"Hell no!' Noct said.

"Then who..."

"We've been helping ourselves." Prompto said making Stella blush.

The older Alpha's blinked staring at them...well fuck if that wasn't just...hot as hell.

"Alright." Gladio stood. "We're taking Noct home and you two are coming with us."

"The hell we..." Prompto started.

"That's a brilliant idea" Noct said face bright with a smile.

"Dude are you serious?" Prompto asked blinking at him. "I mean I don't mind of course but Stella had hardly.."

"If I say she's mine no one will argue it."

"Absolutely not." Ignis said. "Noct have you forgotten your betrothal."

"But Luna's an Alpha to..."

"And an Omega will be chosen for you both from a very strict selection of highly bred and trained candidates."

"So we find her another mate." Gladio said.

"I won't be anyone breeding cow" Stella argued but Noct ignored her.

"Great idea. Good luck Iggy she's got a temper." Noct winked at his friend. The room went silent before Gladio's laugh and at least three other "EXCUSE ME?" broke it.


	5. Confrontation

OCC: Side story to go with my untitled FF15 fic

"Stella Juno." Stella turned form where she was perusing the fruit in Lestallum's market to face the man addressing her. Holy shit...it was Cor Leonis...the fucking Immortal. She honestly had to do a double take as she wondered to what she owed the pleasure of this visit.

Romeo also turned and had none of the tact of his sister in staying silent. "Shiva's tits...it's the Immortal..Stel...it's.."

"I can see who it is Romeo...and don't curse."

"But you do...all the time."

"I'm an adult and you're not...there's a difference." Stella told him before turning her attention to Cor.

"What can I do for you Marshall Leonis?"

"Come with me..." He looked down at Romeo. "Alone."

Stella handed Romeo the fruit she'd intended to purchase, with orders to complete the shopping (not for candy thank you very much) and followed the man walking away. Because...well he was the Immortal and no one said no to a man like that.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Immortal himself?" Stella asked as she joined him at the table he'd sat at in a secluded corner of a bistro.

"You seem like a smart woman. This...thing...you have with them...it's never going to work." Eyes of ice blue looked up from the coffee already at the table and met hers. "But then I suspect you know that."

"And just what...thing and with who are you referring to?" Stella knew exactly what he was getting at. In all honesty she'd expected someone to approach her sooner... and had expected it to be someone from the surviving Crownsguard.. what she had not expected was for him to take matters into his own hands.

"I think you do...you know you can never be Queen...can never be anything to any of them actually...other then a mistress, a toy...to be cast aside when they either marry or the legal wife decides she's had enough competition. Any children you bare will be nothing but illigitmate names whose records will be smudged out of the pedigree, if they even make it in there at all."

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't expect anything from them is all I'm saying. The Princes fiancee is a well loved woman by the public...if this keeps going you're name will get out there...your face. Maybe not right away, maybe not in a decade, maybe not for two decades...but eventually you will be known. And the backlash will be like nothing you have ever seen, and you will have to bare it alone. And I assure you Hunter Juno, no matter how strong you think you are...you will not be strong enough to bare that alone. And bare it alone you will."

"Are you...trying to scare me off?"

She had no answer directly from him but his face told her all she needed to know. "And if asked...what your relationship is...what will you answer?" he asked her instead

"Marshall...I don't know what you believe is going on but I will tell you the same thing now that I plan to tell anyone who asks me in the future what the relationship between those three and myself is..."

"And that is?"

"Whatever the relationship between myself, His Highness Prince Noctis, Count Scienta, Shield Amicitia and Crownsguard Argentum is or is not...it between us and us alone. And anyone making any assumptions otherwise can take their opinions and," Stella stood. "Shove them up their ass." She turned, "Have a nice day and don't bother trying to talk to me about this again."

Cor stared wide eyed after her getting the distinct feeling he'd just been told off for the first time in...well he couldn't remember when. But Holy Six was that woman ever sexy when angry. Just like... he pulled himself out of his reverie and lifted his phone off the table. "You hear any of that?"

 _"Yeah."_ Gladio said. " _Every word. Sorry to put you up to it."_

"My pleasure. Did anything she say answer you're question?"

 _"Yeah. Thanks Cor. I had to know for sure and..."_ Gladio's voice trailed off and Ignis came on

 _"Marshall...May I ask...do you think it was her? The Juno girl?"_

"Oh it was definately her... there's no mistaking that face...she looks just like her mother, good thing to...her father was not the prettiest of people. To think...after all these years...she's actually alive."

 _"Thank you Marshall. I know that can not have been easy, all things considered."_

"Will you tell her?"

 _"I have not decided yet, but it is a possibility now that I know for sure she is Tullius Juno's daughter after all_ "

"Well I know non of you are likely to listen to what I have to say but...tell her eventually... it will eliviate alot of misunderstanding and fears on her part later, because you know how 'the cat tends to not stay in the bag.' "

 _"Noted... thank you again Marshall."_

"Oh and Ignis..before you take me off speaker and hand the phone back to Gladio...I will say this now so I don't have to in the future...One of you brats better just fucking marry the girl one day." The chuckle in his ear told him all he needed to know. Cor spoke with Gladio for a moment to arrange a sparring match so he could train with the younger man then he hung up. He finished his coffee and trailed behind Stella and her brother for a bit, watching over them, before he had confronted her to see how she would react he'd done some digging of his own on the girl. Having his spies ask around a few towns and hunters...Stella was well known and had a good reputation among the hunters and the towns she visited on jobs. She was generally considered a very kind and thoughtful young woman...but she also didn't take any shit. She took alot of pride in being a Hunter and was well respected...often being considered one of their best among those who'd talked to his people. /Oh Tullius...Levenia...of only you could see what your girl had become/ he thought, knowing very well that his old friends would have been so proud of their baby. He smiled softly, a look rarely seen on his normally stoic face. He had his reservations about the sort of relationship she had with Noct and the others but at the same time he really hoped no one fucked this up.


	6. Fall of Insomnia

OCC: Set during the fall of Insomnia

Stella had to admit she'd expected more of a fight from her dad, she was after all taking Romeo away and had been willing to take the custody issue to court if needed. But he'd relented with little fight, show she stood in front of his old run down condo waiting for her brother to finish packing.

Her father and her had entered a staring contest the minute she'd pulled her truck in. "You...can come inside if you want." Her dad broke the silence between them.

"I really can't and you know why."

He let out a long suffering sigh, turned and headed back in. Romeo came out and Stella helped him with his bags. The boy was reserved, not like his usual bubbly self, not that Stella blamed him. He went to say good bye as Stella put the last of his bags in the back of the cab. She'd just closed the door when a large boom sounded.

"Stella..." Romeo's lip quivered, "What was that?"

Stella looked up, seeing the magical barrier above them start to disintegrate. "The Wall." She whispered, more to herself than her brother. Then the screaming started, as airships barring the mark of the Niflheim Empire floated overhead. Gun fire rattled along with the screams. "Romeo...in the truck..."

"But..."

"NOW!" Stella ran up to the house, yelling in the door as her brother climbed into the front seat. "DAD... THE WALL..." A rifle was shoved into her hands, her dad pushing past her...eyes clearer then she had seen them in years. He was decked out in his old hunter gear and fully armed.

"Looks like the negotiations fell apart." His voice was gruff. "Take these and get yourself and Romeo out of the city...start driving and don't look back." He started handing the the weapon's he'd brought.

"Dad."

"I've tried my best in my sober moments to show Romeo how to use them all, he's not as good as when I taught you but he should be able to provide sufficient back up if needed."

"Dad..." Stella tried again.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME STELLA." Her father thundered. "I don't think I need to explain what all that commotion means and there's only a few minutes until the sun starts to set. Without the wall you know what that will mean for this city. Get in that truck, turn around, start driving, and don't stop for one single thing...Am I clear?"

Stella stood straight. "Get your ass in the truck yourself old man." She snapped back.

"Stella I can't...after everything we've..."

"We'll sort it out when we're not fighting for our lives...now no arguing with me...for once Dad..." Stella pushed back her tears. "Please...let's not fight...let's just...go."

There was no time for hesitation, her dad nodded and climbed into the box of the truck. Stella jumped into the driver seat and drove. She kept to the side streets, knowing people trying to flee would naturally keep to the main drags. The city was...well...a war zone...and it was the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen. Her heart broke as she forced herself to pass by pedestrians and homes. "Romeo...don't look ok. Eyes closed or forward" She said to him, not wanting him to see the bodies that started to litter the sidewalks and streets as they left the residential areas into the industrial. But there would be no hiding from the sounds, Romeo did his best to keep his eyes forward as asked, closing them when it became too much. Her father's rifle cracking behind them told her they were now the targets of the invading forces to.

Stella looked away from the road for a second to make sure he obeyed her , "WATCH OUT!" Romeo shouted and Stella slammed the brakes, the squealed as the truck skidded to a stop. Thankfully they had moved out of the areas of the fighting so there were no enemy forces around.

A boy around Romeo's age stood in the street waving frantically. "IFRIT's FLAMING BALL SACK KID...YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED." Stella yelled at him, before noticing his clothing. This was no ordinary kid.

The boy ignored her cursing, and the calls from a old man standing by a smoking car just a head of them. "Please.." he begged. "Please help us."

"No."

"Please!" he begged her. "Our car took heavy fire and now it won't start..."

No shit...not with that kinda smoke coming from it. Stella pursed her lips as she got a closer look at he vehicle through the smoke. CrownsGuard make...well shit...if it ain't someone from the Noble Houses. The old man came forward a girl about 19 or 20 following him. Stella instantly knew Iris Amicitia when she saw her, while the Prince was rarely in the news Lady Iris Amicita was always in it...doing some charity thing or another and now Stella recognized the emblems on the badges the old man and the boy wore, they were retainers to House Amicitia. Holy fucking... "Not enough room...get out of the way."

"But..."

"Look kid I got my own family to worry about...now move it before things get ugly." Stella sneered, disgusted with her own words...but the sun was on it's last legs and there really wasn't enough room for all of them. "I don't have the time to carter to Nobles right now."

The Lady Amicitia visibly flinched. "Ignore my daughter." Her father said as he came up to the front. "If I get out and take a bunch of those weapons we got back there, there's more then enough room for the three of you."

"Dad... no" Romeo moaned

"Are you insane get back into this truck." Stella ordered.

"Stella..." her dad's voice went soft as he leaned into her window. "Look at them...really look at them." Stella did seeing the fear...the concern for each other as they shared worried looks. The boy...so young...tried to look brave but Stella could see he was on the verge of damn near pissing himself with his shaking. She looked at Romeo.

"We can't leave them Stell...it ain't right." Romeo whispered. Stella looked out again to see her Dad already guiding them to the back of the truck. She got out as he pulled the tailgate down, she was silent as he started passing her the weapons he thought would work best to leave behind.

"You don't have to do this." Iris Amicita said watching them move quickly. "The sun it almost down..the demons will be out soon..."

"Young Lady I've been hunting demons since I was his age." Her dad waved at the young boy at her side. "If anyone in this group has a chance to survive what's about to rain down on this city...it's me. Now get in."

Stella hadn't heard that kind of soft tone from her father in years. She was half tempted to remind him that he'd only spent the last several years 'thinking' about hunting demons as he stared at the bottom of a bottle..but now did not seem like the time to start that argument.

"You're a Hunter?"

"Retired...but yes I am. And so is my girl here... looks like it's your lucky day...she will see you safely from the city. You and you're...family."

Lady Amicita did not correct him which made Stella a bit suspicious. Nobles generally were quick to correct any misconception about their relations to their servants. But then considering what the Imperial forces were likely to start doing to the Nobility now that they had finished with the King...she didn't blame the girl.

After her new passengers were settled Stella went back to the front with her dad. "I'm asking you again to please not do this." Stella said finally.

"Stella...look...I haven't been the best father over the last several years, " no kidding Dad... "And I haven't done much that I can say I'm overly proud of a lot of the things that I did or..didn't do. But.." he looked back at them. "If the Wall falling means anything it means the King is dead, which means his Shield is dead and if the Prince ends up also being dead...that then means the Prince's shield will be dead to. And it's likely the Nifs have already seized the crystal, they've been after it for years after all, SO without the Crystal, the magic that comes along with it and the Royal Blood that controls it, the Nifs are likely to start working their way through the rest of the Nobility...especially those of the Higher Houses. Without the king, the prince or anyone alive from the Higher Houses well there is no ruling class. Worst case scenario..."

"She's our last hope at getting our throne back and rebuilding our nation."

"Exactly. Now we're out of time...get in the truck and get going." Stella turned and climbed into the truck. "And Stella...for what it's worth..regardless of whatever I said in anger or drunken ramble...I never regretting taking you in and I am proud what of what you have become." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I leave them all in your care... do better then I did."

"Don't...don't ask us to watch you die." Stella's voice was hoarse.

"I'm not...I'm telling you run...run you can live and live so you can fight." He looked to Romeo. "I love you both, always have."

Then he was gone, Stella let out a small sob unable to stop it before it escaped.

"Stell?" Romeo asked.

"Close your eyes...but your hands over your ears and don't move again I tell you." Stella took the truck out of park. "AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU." She ordered at the sun set and the creaking screech of demon gates opening filled the air. "THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REALLY NASTY OUT HERE SO HUNKER DOWN AND TRY NOT TO SEE OR HEAR ANYTHING AS BEST YOU CAN." Stella hit the gas, foot to the floor. "Romeo take that gun from behind my seat, if it moves shoot it and it ain't human."

Romeo nodded, grabbing the weapon.

"Give me one." Lady Amicita said through the back window.

"You just sit back there and behave for a bit..we got this."

"I can fight, now give me a weapon and I will cover our asses."

"Fine, by your feet, see the black box?"

"yeah."

"Passcode is 99671. Help yourself to whatever you're comfortable with I'll trust you'll know when to use them to make the best use of the ammo we got."

"Got it." The box beeped then opened. "Got reloads?"

Stella looked in her rearview. "Yeah..green box under the brown blanket to your left. Passcode is the same. Don't let the lids close they lock automatically, there's some rods to the sides of each you can use to lock the lids open." She said swerving to miss an explosion as the demons in the sky started firing on the city.

Stella finally stopped the truck a couple hours later as they pulled into a Haven. She took a moment to breath before getting out of the truck. "I'm afraid I wasn't planning on camping out so I don't have the necessary equipment, we'll have to make do with body heat and the blankets over the crates."

The group silently set up a rudementary camp and settled in till dawn. Romeo introduced himself to the boy, Talcott and none of the adults could hold back a their smiles as the to boys became very fast friends. It was adorable, though none of the adults bothered with Last names in their introductions... there wasn't that much trust. Once the children were fed and fast asleep sharing a blanket the adults finally took the time to relax. Jared, Talcott's grandfather, was a kind old man and Stella liked him very much right off the get go. Iris Amicita was not exactly was Stella expected from a Noble and while Stella was having a hard time trusting her...she did find herself quickly coming to respect her. "Can't sleep?" She asked Iris as the woman sat beside her Jared having followed the boys into slumber.

"Not really..I just keep...seeing the city...you know."

"Yeah. I know."

"Look..about your dad I'm..."

"Don't you dare say your sorry for our loss." Stella sneered, her grey eyes going cold.

Iris looked affronted by that.

"We might be as fancy as the Kings Glaive, Crowns Guard but we hunters also have taken oaths that we consider a GREAT honour to uphold. He died a death any Hunter would be _proud_ to have so don't you dare dishonour his sacrifice by being 'sorry' for it."

"In that case I'm sorry for my insensitivity." Iris said. "I know a little something how having a oath to be honoured to uphold. I don't know much about you Hunters so I made a judgment based off assumptions based on the little I did know. That is wrong of me."

Stella leaned back against the rock behind them. "It's alright...I'm sorry for snapping Lady Amicita..it's been a rather bad day."

Iris snorted out a laugh. "No kidding and you knew who I was."

"Wasn't hard to figure out."

"You still helped...even though you know this is going to bring trouble."

"It's nothing special my Lady. If you remember I wanted to leave you behind.?

"At first yes but..you still helped so...Thank you."

Stella nodded in response. "Any idea where you want to go?"

"No...we didn't exactly have a plan."

"Romeo and I are heading into Lestallum then up to Hunter HQ. We can drop you off if you want, in the city."

"That would be great...thanks."

"Thank me when we get there." Stella yawned. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep, you should attempt to do the same."

Iris nodded as Stella turned over.

Stella woke the next morning to hear soft whispering, she turned over to find Iris at the edge of the Haven talking softly into her phone. When she hung up Stella joined her. "Get in contact with someone you know?"

"A...friend.."

"Meaning the Prince." Stella cocked her head, Iris's eye were wide as the girl turned to look at her. "I heard you say Noct..I assume that is short for Noctis...which is the Prince's name."

"Y..yes...He was on a pre-wedding road trip with my brother and some friends. I wanted to make sure they were alright and let them know where we were going."

"So why not just call your brother? I'm sure he would have wanted to talk to you...all things considered this whole incident has likely hit the news now."

"I..wanted to but...I was..." Tears started to well up. "I too scared...if he didn't answer...I don't...know... we're the only family the other has now and if he hadn't..answered...I don't know what I would have done" She wiped at her face. "I called Noct because if he's alive then Gladdy is to and I...had to know...but...I..." She hid her face in her hands as the tears didn't stop. "I'm sorry I don't know why...the tears...they."

Stella hugged her. "I do...and it's ok...a lot has happened and it's alot to process so...just get them out."

Iris clung to the Hunter woman, letting out her tears of relief and loss.

The ride was silent but for the boys attempting to play a card game in the back of the truck, wasn't really anything to talk about after all. "Shit." Stella cursed softly waking the dozing Iris from beside her.

"What?"

"Road block up ahead," She pointed to the lights flashing and large building blocking the way...looking for escapees from the city no doubt."

"What do we do?"

"You're too recognizable.." Stella pulled over onto a side road. "Out.." She ordered everyone. Getting into the back of the truck. "Romeo help me with this... Jared...Talcott...get those servants badges off and put these scarves on." She threw them a couple of red scarves popular among hunters. She and Romeo moved the boxes in the back around. Stella then popped the floor of the box of the truck.

"What's that?" Talcott asked

"This...this is a standard live hold."

"Sometimes Hunter needs to move people and things...discreetly...so most of our vehicles have at least one...live hold." Romeo answered.

"Meaning you smuggle things?"

"Not all the time but on occasion a hunt will call for it..either to bring a bounty back or to take something needed for a successful hunt that's a little less...legal...from one area to another." Stella said. "It's not comfortable and will be a tight fit but you will be known on sight so...in you go Lady Amicita."

Iris wrinkled her nose but crawled in. "I will be able to breath right?" she asked,it seemed pretty air tight to her.

"Of course...maybe not that well so I'll get you of there as soon as possible, try to keep your breath short and shallow until then." Stella advised as she closed the hatch and locked into place.

Getting through the road block was relatively easy once Stella handed over her hunters tags and they confirmed her registration. A simple lie about being in the city to visit her Grandfather and baby brothers when the shit it the fan and now she was taking them to Lestallum for safety got them all through with very little questioning.

The second they were out of sight of the Imperial troops Stella pulled over and got the hatch open and Iris popped out taking deep breaths. "you ok?" she asked the other woman

"Yeah...ugh you weren't kidding about it not being comfortable."

"well you're legs might feel weak after not being able to breath easily so here..." Stella held out a hand. "Let me help you out."

Iris nodded, getting her legs under her and let the other woman help her up and out. Once everything was in order they started back toward Lestallum.

"Hey Stell how far are we now?" Romeo asked

"About 30 minutes."

"Great...time for one more round of poker then."

"Is that seriously what you two have been playing back there?"

"Yeah...can you believe Talcott has never played poker before? I mean seriously what do they teach kids these days...it should be a crime I tell you...not teaching poker."

Stella laughed at her brother shaking her head. "Well try not to cheat him too hard."

"I never cheat...that's totally you."

"OK Mr. Ace up my sleeve." Stella ruffled his hair then pushed him back through the window of the truck.

"If you didn't want Talcott learning gambling I apologize in advance." Stella said to Jared who chuckled.

"No worries my dear, I quite the card player in my day."

"Then I ask that you please not teach Romeo any new ways to cheat."

"I DON'T CHEAT!" Romeo yelled throw the window

"YOU TOTALLY CHEAT!" Stella tossed back

Romeo stuck his tongue out but settled back, shuffling the cards again.

"Here we are...Lestallum." Stella said as they pulled in. "Last stop for you three."

Everyone got out. "Thank you again." Iris said.

"Well we still you get you settled so come with us." Stella grabbed a bag and tossed Romeo his. "Is that you have to wear?" she asked

"Y..Yes I didn't have time to think about grabbing anything.

"Ok...you and I should be close enough in size and Talcott and Romeo will be same. Jared will a problem but I 'm sure I can find something. I'll bring everything by in the morning."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't but I will."

"Why?"

"Because I can." They entered the Leville. "I'm assuming you don't have cash?"

"We don't use much cash in Insomnia, I have a few hundred but mostly I have my credit card."

"Credit card machines are iffy outside the city and there's no telling what sort of damage the invasion did to any infrastructure. Plus...they're traceable." Stella went up to the desk. Grinning at the man behind it "Otto...just the man I was hoping was working."

"Juno...Long time no see Babe...where the hell you been?" the front desk clerk grinned. A older, heavy set, balding, man grinned.

"Here and there... look I need two rooms, one double one triple. The double for for 3 nights and triple for..." Stella looked at her 'passengers' "for 2 weeks. Whadda got for me?"

Otto looked. "Can do." he said. "5100 gil."

"5100...come on Otto...at least add the Preferred customer discount for me. After I took care of those Flans harassing your Mama's farm last week it's the least you can do...since you didn't... you know...pay me"

"Fine 4000 just don't tell my boss."

"You're the best" Stella handed over the cash then slid another amount over the desk. "And this...is to make sure that if anyone comes looking for my 'friends' over there that you and...the other staff...well you know what to do."

Otto grinned taking the extra amount. "What friends are you talking about? Only ones I see here are you and your baby Bro. Yo Romeo"

"Hi Otto." Romeo answered back waving

"Great. Thanks man." She took the keys

"Have a wonderful stay."

"OK... last favour." Stella told them handing over the keys. "And here is a extra couple hundred so add to what you got, should get you some food for at least a week if not the full two you spend it wisely and do your own cooking. There's a market just a few streets over, show them this." Stella handed over a handful of yellow tags, "And you're first purchases will have an extra 10% off, it's a referral thing they do for people who Hunters refer to their businesses. Laundry service here at the Leville is free just put your things in the laundry bags in the room and put it outside for housekeeping, pick up is 7am daily."

Iris's jaw dropped. "I...we...we can't take all this."

"I'm not really giving you a choice."

"Why are you doing this?" Jared asked "You're job stopped when we entered the city."

"Let's just say I like you and I do nice things for people I like. Now Romeo and I have to be going for now I'll be by with some cloths later when we come back to get into our room."

"A...thank you." Iris said smiling at her.

"Your welcome...my lady." With that Stella tapped Romeo on the shoulder. "Let's go kiddo."

"Ok...Bye Talcott it was fun hanging out with you!" Romeo waved off.

"Yeah let's do it again sometime." Talcott waved back.


	7. First Meetings

OCC: A follow up to Fall of Insomnia

"Hi Stella. And you to Romeo" Iris greeted the Hunter woman and her brother.

"Hi Miss Iris, hey Talcott." Romeo greeted back with a grin.

"Here's the clothing I promised." Stella offered her a couple bags. Which Jared took with a 'thank you Miss.'

Any next words were drowed out by a loud deep voice booming through the Leville. "IRIS! IRIS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Gladdy." Iris breath then whooped in joy, pushing passed Stella and Romeo as she bolted for the stairs. "GLADDY!" the young Lady Amicita literally threw herself down the downstairs into the large, tattoo'd, arms of probably one of the largest men Stella had ever seen. Who could only be Gladiolous Amicita, Iris's big brother and Shield of the Prince. The darker man caught the slighter form of his sister mid air and hugged her tight, Stella saw just a smallest flash of Amber before his eyes closed. Both siblings were crying tears of equally joy at finding one another alive and unharmed and loss for their other family member. They clung to each other in a desperate embrace as if afraid the other would disappear if they let go.

Stella watched from the top the stairs as the next person to enter, a tall and leanly built man with glasses, the most stunning green eyes she'd ever seen and sandy blonde hair coughed politely, then smiled softly as he opened his arms. Stella's breath was taken away at his beauty...and he was beautiful. Iris's cry of 'Iggy thank the SIX!' was all the introduction that was heard as Iris again launched herself at the newcomer, gathering him a tight hug. Which he returned just as fiercely.

"Hey what about me?" said the cute blond with bright blue eyes that came behind the sandy haired 'Iggy'.

Iris giggled, "Of course Prom...I am so happy to see you're alright." her hug with him was gentler though still just as warm as with the two larger men. Now that the bottom of the stairs was free, Stella gave Romeo a silent gesture,.it was time to go. Romeo nodded and followed her down.

"Iris!" Came a fourth voice as a dark figure with deep blue eyes, not much taller then the blonde but slightly heavier muscled come threw the door.

"Oh Noct!" Iris rushed over and hugged the Prince and a gesture that spoke of a deep friendship. The Prince chuckled and hugged her back smiling warmly at her.

"Sorry we're late."

"And whose fault is that?" The blond 'Prom' teased.

Romeo froze wide eyed as he stared at the Prince. Stella tried to silently get him moving again, this was a private moment that was not for them to see. Also being in the same room as a group of young noblemen was making her decidedly uncomfortable. She had almost succeeded when..."Stella...that's...that's Noctis Lucius Caelum and ...and Gladiolus Amicita, the Shield. Can't I at least say Hi" Romeo probably thought his voice was quieter then it really was. As all conversation stopped the focus of the group falling on them. Stella's back stiffened as the faces of the four men glazed over into stoney, cold, propriety. Even the blond that had been bouncing around fell still. Stella knew exactly how it looked, two commoners, one of them armed evesdropping on a intimate moment between those of Noble Blood. Stella prayed that the Shield would notice she wore her Hunters tags and not assume a threat right off the bat.

The Shield muscled his way through the group putting himself directly in the line of vision between them and the Prince. His crossed arms, stance, and gaze told Stella that while he was not immediately assuming a threat, he was also not sure about the two of them...especially given the events of recent days...this man was not taking any chances. "And you are?"

Iris was quick to interject coming to Stella's side. "This is Stella the Hunter I told you about...the one that helped us out of the city...and Romeo here is her younger brother. He and Talcott have become friends...haven't you Talcott?" Iris asked the other young boy who nodded.

"Yes Master Gladiolus. Romeo is my new friend." If this Gladiolus was paying any attention to the words of his servant Stella wasn't sure since his eyes never left her. The amber gaze traveled from his face to her feet and back up, she saw that his eyes paused only seconds on the dagger at her hip. To an untrained eye it would seem like a cursory glance at best but Stella knew that cursory glance had told him more about her then she would verbally admit to. The heat behind the gaze was unsettling.

"Talcott's new friend heh? Well then I think if you're going to be hanging around you best learn some manners."

"Ignis." The smooth, dry, voice of the Prince...so different from the teasing tone he'd had a few moments ago with Iris. "Educate the kid."

"That's not..." Stella attempted to put herself between Romeo and the sandy haired man approaching now but the Shield's movement was quicker...she was not totally sure how it happened but somehow he was between herself and her brother. Her fingers twitched toward her weapon but her brain stopped her instinct..telling her to wait a moment. She listened to it but damned if she was going to let them hurt him without a fight...

Gladio stared down at the woman, be hated being a 'bad guy' in this scenario but he honestly didn't know enough about her to trust that the first look of a woman with a child, the two of them harmless, was the correct impression to have. Her tags marked her as a Hunter but Hunters were generally a neutral party in everything, they were not swore to King or Crown like they were and as such Gladio...while he respected what they did...could not trust them completely. When her fingers twitched, Gladio let his hands drop to his sides..ready to defend if she so much as glanced at her weapon. Her features where refined and delicate in a way that told him she must have a similar ancestry as his mother, an ancestry Iris wore far more clearly then he did. Her eyes were a light enough grey to be almost noticeable but not strikingly pale and not dark enough to be considered 'black'. Her hair was long and dark, tied back in a braid. She was of average height and at first glance you'd assume she was softly curvaous, but upon closer inspection you'd see that, thanks to the Hunter clothing that hid really nothing, that she had the tight and strong musculature of someone well trained in combat and had seen said combat in real life. Her eyes flicked between him and Romeo, Gladio knew fear when he saw it but he was used to people being slightly afraid of him... intimidation was after all what he had literally been bred for and he knew she was sizing him up just as much as he was her. No...not fear of him...he realized...fear for the boy. She honestly thought they were going to hurt him and was planning to act accordingly. He listened to Iggy behind him, falling into his best 'teacher' voice.

Ignis came up and gently guided the boy focus on him. "Now young Romeo, if you are going to be friends with a servant of a House here is what you need to know. First off...it never a first name basis with His Highness or any of the Nobles that may visit. Prince Noctis will always been either 'Your Highness', 'My Prince,' or simply 'Highness.' You will bow like so in greeting." Ignis bowed deeply at the waist. "Now you try."

Romeo looked to Talcott who nodded then he copied the bow.

"An excellent start. Now Galdiolus Amicita a Duke by blood so you shall address him as 'Your Grace' or as 'Shield Amicita' as per his ranking as Prince's Shield. You bow like so," He left out the 'soon to be king' and bowed but not as deeply as he did when showing how to bow to Noct "His sister is a Lady and you will refer to her as 'My Lady' or 'Lady Iris.' unless she tells you other wise. To her you will bow this." Ignis put a hand across his chest and over his heart he bowed just slightly at the waist. "This is a bow taken when addressing any Noblewoman of any ranking under Princess or Queen, in which case you will bow as deeply as you do to the Prince but your hand must always remain over your heart."

Romeo copied what Ignis did, obviously pleased to learn judging from the smile on his face now that he realized he was actually being taught and not just getting his ears boxed.

"I am a Count so you will always refer to me as 'Count Scienta' or 'Your Excellency' you bow to me the same way you bow to Shield Amicita."

"Can...Can I ask a question Your Excellency?" Romeo's inqury was tenative.

"You may."

"What about the blond...err..Prom?... I mean..well" Finally he pointed. "That one."

Ignis tried not to smile and saw Prompto doing the same. It wasn't that long ago he'd given Prompto the exact same lecture on ettiquette. "Prompto Argentum is his full name and he is no Noble just because he is of common origin he is a Crownsguard which still makes him a higher social standing then you. So out of respect for that you must call him 'Master Argentum' or Crownsguard Argentum'.Any other questions."

"A lot actually but I think if I make my sister wait any longer to leave she'd going to tan my hide."

Gladio knew the minute that the girl decided they were no threat to her brother as she visably relaxed and so did he, her eyes then left his and focused on Ignis, staring at him as if waiting for the moment he would show any form of aggression. Hate you tell you this, but Iggy is the most patient and gentle teacher there is.' Gladio thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Ignis concluded his lesson Romeo said good bye to Talcott then ran out infront of his sister. Ignis watched the boy go amazed at his energy..he was like a mini Prompto...just a whirlwind of excitment. His sister followed at a more sedate pace but her eyes never left the boy.

"Stella.." Gladio started to say inteding to thank for what she did for his sister and friends.

"Hunter." Stella said

"Excuse me?" Gladio asked wondering where that came from

"Hunters are generally just refered to as 'Hunter' and their surname."

"And your surname would be?" Ignis asked

"When you've earned the right to know I'll tell you." With that she was out the door. Her response making his eye twitch in annoyance.

Gladio just started laughing. "Now there's a little spit fire if I ever met one."

"Not to mention beautiful...I mean... really beautiful." Prompto gushed earning himself a smack upside the head from Noct "What? I can look!"

Noct rolled his eyes, "That's not what your wiggling hands were saying."

"Well I'm with Prom on that one..." Gladio said. "She was definately fine."

"Gentlemen...please... let's think with our upper heads for the moment, there is plenty of time for the other ones later." Ignis said dryly "There is much we must discuss this evening. Lady Iris if you will show is where your room is." He offered Iris his arm to escort her up the stairs.

"Ummm...did Iggy really just make a dick joke." Prompto asked

"I...think he did." Noct smirked.


	8. Scar

~Set within Brotherhood~

"Well aren't you looking pleased with yourself this morning." Ignis greeted warmly as he entered the hospital room, surprised to see Gladio awake so early.

"Hey I actually got to the bathroom all by myself this morning...how could I not be happy." The badage over his eye crinkled as Gladio grinned.

"Well that is something to be proud of as a grown man I suppose." Ignis chuckled putting the bag of books be brought with him down on the bedside. "Iris mentioned you were running out of reading material."

"Hey you get stabbed in the kidney after getting slashed in the face and tell me you won't be proud to piss by yourself...or at all for that matter."

Ignis sobered.

Gladio blinked at him. "What?"

"We almost lost you..." Ignis looked at him, sitting on the bedside. "I...almost lost you." He reached out and took Gladio's hand. "I've been a blind fool Gladio, I..."

"Gladio." Ignis was interrupted by a sickningly sweet purr coming from the woman at the door.

"Bianca." Gladio greeted, his face going stone cold as his betrothed sauntered in.

"So glad to see you awake darling."

Ignis was rather proud of Gladio for not saying what Ignis knew was on is mind.

Bianca's brilliant blue eyes narrowed in on where Gladio had laced his fingers with Ignis's. "You...I've had enough of your interferring..." She rounded on Ignis eyes blazing with hate as she approached him. "Always in my and Gladio's way...always encouraging him to /dangerous/ things, if it wasn't for you he wouldn't even be here... it should have been you..do you understand me /foreigner/." She hissed at him. Ignis was used to the mis conception that he was foreign due to his accent being so close to Tenbraen...he'd long stopped bothering to correct people that the area of Lucis he was from was close enough to Tenebrae to have the accents be very similar though it not make him any less Lucian then anyone else.

"ENOUGH BIANCA!" Gladio barked, amber eyes growing dark. "I am the Prince's shield... NOT Ignis...it is MY duty to protect my Prince, Ignis has NOTHING do to with this...other then the fact I'm pretty sure he was finally going to say yes to my date request."

"Date...him and you." She snorted out a laugh. "You must be joking..don't tell me you share his...'feelings'?" the way she seered out feelings told them alot about how exactly she felt about a relationship between them.

"Oh and tell me then Bianca..what exactly is wrong with Ignis's 'feelings' or mine for that matter?"

"Well...you're both men and that's just..."

"Just what?" Gladio challenged her when she paused. They'd argued enough about him not being sexually attracted to her that he knew exactly what she thought of not only two of the same gender together as her particular stance on him and Ignis. She saw Ignis as her rival...and she hated nothing more then having rivals. Just him breathing was enough to make Bianca hate him with a passion. But he wanted her to say it outloud, especially with the shadow of a very familiar figure lining the door way behind her.

"It's un-natural and disgusting." Bianca hissed out firmly. Ignis's face protrayed nothing outwardly but Gladio could feel the way his fingers tightened. Ignis was doing a marvelous job of not engaging, of letting the scene play out. "And you...you two...are...well you're...

"Oh do go on Miss. Voltere...why not tell my son how you really feel about him." Clarus's voice stopped her tiraid. "I think you're words have the potential to be very enlightening indeed."

"Shield Amicita...I...that is..."

Regis appeared behind his Shield, holding up a hand "I think you have said quite enough my dear. I will thank you to please leave the Prince's Shield to his healing now."

Bianca was smart enough to not argue with the King, she shuffled out.

"Oh and Miss Voltere..do tell your mother I would speak with her this evening." Clarus called after her. Once she was gone he turned his attention to Gladio and Ignis. Eyeing their hands he smiled. "Well I must say...it is about damned time you two."

Ignis blushed a pretty pink. "I...I..."

Clarus chuckled patting him on the shoulder. "Later." he turned to Gladio. "Gladio...I'm afraid I owe you an apology. You told me numerous times Bianca Voltere and you were will fitted, that she was volitale and abusive and I ignored you. I thought you were just being stubborn as usual but I see...I was wrong. I am sorry to you...both of you...that you had to suffer through such nonsesical and antiquated views as that due to my misguided assumptions."

"It's alright." Ignis said softly.

"Now Count Scientia...I must ask.." Clarus sat on the bed. "Do you love my son?"

"I do Shield Amicita." Ignis said with no hesitation. "I am just sorry that it took almost losing him for me to figure it out."

Clarus smiled. "Well since I already know how Gladio feels about you...you two have my blessing and my support. Now if you will please excuse me I have duties to get back to."

"And while we are on the topic of interrupted duties..NOCT!" Regis called.

"Yeah dad?" Noct poked his head in the door.

"I will be writting a letter for you to take to school on monday. You are to be removed from your Drama Class...you're acting is already far better then a Prince's should be and I will also remind you that the Emergency Line is just that...for EMERGENCIES."

"Yes Father." Noct had the decency at least to pretend to look sheepish as his father and Clarus passed him.

"Now that the most recent teenage drama is out of the way Clarus I do believe we have a Council to call back into session."

"Coming." Clarus nodded his good-byes, patting Noct on the shoulder.

Ignis watched them go then turned to Noct. "Noct..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you didn't..."

"Oh I totally did and you're lucky I love you Iggy...I wouldn't give up drama club for just anyone you know."

"Noct." Ignis said aghast..."Really that was.."

"Highly inappropriate I know..I know..." Ignis face palmed at his Prince's answer. Noct continued "But I couldn't think of a fast way to get Gladio's dad here in time to hear the shit that bitch was spouting. I'll treat him to some chocolate cake and ice cream later in apology for the heart attack, I promise. But I better get going, I promised Iris I'd take to her dancing lessons while Gladio is cooped up." Noct waved. "Later you to."

Ignis gaped after him.. "Why that little... he is getting nothing but vegetable dishes for a week by the time I'm through with him..."

"Iggy." Gladio tugged his hand, drawing his attention.

"Yes?" Ignis asked looking at him.

"Kiss me now and punish the brat later."

Ignis chuckled "With pleasure." He leaned over Gladio's bed to kiss him,


	9. Grief

OCC: Set after Jared dies

The boys had been sullen and silent all night since returning from the Imperial outpost. Not that Stella could blame them, not after what happened to old Jared. She'd had little time to talk to them as she had her hands full with two every distraught young boys...Talcott who had just lost his only remaining family and Romeo who was grieving because his friend was grieving (and because he'd come to really like Jared). Finally both boys had cried themselves to sleep and Stella had left them to cuddle in Romeo's bed. Noct and Prompto had locked themselves in with Iris and Ignis...well Stella wasn't sure where Ignis was. The Advisor had disappeared sometime between returning and Stella finally getting away.

She found Gladio nursing his...she counted the bottles.. 3rd beer at the Leville's bar. Stella sat beside him, waving the bartender to bring another round. She opened her mouth but he beat her to the conversation.

"Iris told me it was you who kept Talcott from having to witness what they did and ordered some hunters to clean up after..." He trailed off, taking a drink so he wouldn't have to put words to what he thought.

"Yes..sorry if I overstepped but Talcott...he's just a kid. I couldn't let him see that."

"You didn't overstep, I'm grateful actually- like you said Talcott is just a boy. No kid should ever have to witness something like that."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Stella said after a pregnant silence. "Iris told me after that Jared wasn't just a servant to you two but a friend."

Gladio nodded. "Jared was the rock of our household in more ways then I can count. He'd been with us since my dad was little and if it wasn't for him..I'm not sure Iris or I would have ended up as well rounded as we are now."

"Oh?" Stella asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Our mom died of cancer and when she did Dad just...shut down. He spent the next yea barely coming home, throwing himself into his job with nearly reckless abandon, and rarely even talking to us. And I...wasn't exactly the model big brother. I was angry...all the time...at everything and because of that Iris ended up more or less abandoned by the two people who should have been there for her the most. Jared basically took over raising her in that time. He was also the one to remind me and dad that we had a third member to our family and made us pull our heads out our asses and start acting like the family Iris deserved."

"how old were you?"

"When we lost mom? 12...Iris was only 4."

"I see, just a boy yourself..so I take it in someways he was like another father."

"In a lot of ways. Even before and most certainly after, whenever Dad really couldn't be with us even if he wanted to it was Jared who stepped up and fulfilled the role when needed. He never missed anything, not one sword match or ballet lesson...not a single teacher meeting or.." Gladio took a ragged breath, reigning in his emotions.

Stella cocked her head. Feeling even more for Gladio and Iris now...two fathers...they'd lost two fathers with barely months between the losses. "I had the Hunters prep the body but I wasn't sure if you wanted to bury him or if cremation like we hunters do was ok. If you want we can arrange a proper service for him."

Gladio looked at her in surprise. "Sorry to be so surprised but I would have thought that was already done."

"Normally we don't like wait but I wasn't sure how you Nobles took care of things and I was more concerned with keeping the remains from being desecrated anymore then they already were. So I had my colleagues hid him away, but he will be easy enough to retrieve...or if you prefer it to be taken care of quietly and don't want anything particular done then I can tell them to do that to."

"I would like to provide at least one proper funeral for someone I care about if it's possible." Gladio said touched that she'd thought of him and not just made the decision. He hadn't been able to provide the proper goodbyes for one father already. It meant alot to be able to do it for another.

"Then in the morning we'll talk about more. Tonight however, we celebrate his memory." Stella signaled for two shots.

Gladio smiled gently and nodded as they toasted the dead.

Later, when Ignis returned, Stella helped him carry the Shield to bed.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Ignis said as they laid Gladio out

"What else could I do?" Stella sighed. "I'd ask where you were but I doubt I'd get an honest answer."

"Not in this case no. I apologize but there are somethings that...I can not share with anyone. not even them or you."

"I understand." Stella stood to hug him good night. "Care of him in the morning his head is going to probably be murder."

"I will. Good night Stella." Ignis kissed her cheek and let her go


	10. Omega Verse: Version 2

FF15: So..I started another omegaverse AU...doesn't really match up to the other one...yet...I might make them part of the same story...I haven't decided. Anyway this is more testing the waters to see if I like this world buildup or not. In this one I have set it up that Ignis still has his scars (Like VERSE 2 Ignis from the alternate Episode Ignis) but is not blinded. He was at first but Luna and Noct's pooled healing magic saved him. And Chris when you read this..sorry I stole Aurore's name to give to Noct and Luna's daughter...I really like it and think it would suit a young princess born to the King of Light and the Oracle LOL. Also yes, I am going with Ignis and Gladio as both Alpha's in this and a couple (Because I am Iggy and Gladio trash that's why)

"And the next subject on tomorrows schedule is.." Gladio paused as young prince Regis bowled into Ignis, falling back on his ass. Gladio would have laughed and told him it earned him right now running in the halls but he stopped the natural retort when Ignis knelt.

"Are you alright my Prince." The scarred Alpha asked, voice soft. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No Uncle Ignis..." The boy of 7 said as he hopped to his feet, he shared his fathers dark hair and blue eyes "Aurore and I were playing tag but she doesn't play fair."

"I do Not!' The 6 year old princess argued. She had the same silvery grey eyes as her mother, though she to shared her fathers dark hair.

"Are to..."

"AM not!"

"Are..."

"Children." Ignis interrupted them. "Please there is no need to argue, how about we all play another game."

"Really?"

"What is it Uncle Ignis?"

"It's a game to see who can be the most,' He put a finger to his lips, "quiet as they walk..not run... all the way to lunch with their mother and father...where they will mind their manners..perfectly... until lunch is done. And whoever wins..." he dropped his voice in a conspiritorial tone. "Will get an extra pudding at dinner once they finish all their vegetables. How's that sound?"

The children looked at each other then nodded, sharing big smiles.

"Excellent." Ignis stood, holding out his hands for each of them to take one. "Gladio..please continue now."

"Err...yeah.." He started reading tomorrows schedule again, knowing Iggy would maintain the information to cross reference it with it own schedule later. Damn it why did Ignis have to be so good with kids? He was literally the most perfect father imaginable. Six how Gladio wished they could find a way to provide Ignis with the offspring Gladio knew he so desperately wanted. Gladio wanted children to...wanted them with Ignis...but alas without an Omega or Beta to fill in the gap, it was just not going to happen. Two Alphas alone in a relationship, while not unheard of, was still somewhat a taboo. When they had first come out it had been quite the scandal...but scandal they could deal with...the whispers and jeers of Courtiours they could deal with...the constant challenges against their postions within Noct's Pack they could deal with...what they had a hard time dealing with was the emptiness having no children in the home brought them. The harsh reality is..Alphas can not be impregnated, it was biologically impossible so two Alphas in a relationship... no matter how much they loved...could ever hope to have young together.

They had had several offers made by many of the Court's Beta's and Omega...hell even the Omega Consort gifted to the king and queen on their wedding by the Empire of Niflehiem (one Prompto by name) had offered tp surrogate for them if they wanted him to. All offers they had turned gently (and non so gently to some of the more pushy ones) down. They had looked into adoption a few times and it was still a viable option they were thinking of...though given their lives a caretaker would be required. There were not many Beta's out there who wanted to work inside the home so that again left them with an Omega...and if they were going to add an Omega to the mix anyway might as well just have their own. Though they were still considering the option as a viable one.

Gladio hadn't even realized he'd stopped until Ignis called to him from down the hall. He rushed to join him, shrugging off his worried look. They were nearly at their destination.


	11. Staking Claim

OCC: Another side story that goes hand in hand with my untitled FF15 fic

Stella entered the room. "Hey guys...I found..." She blinked at the sight of Prompto sitting with a ice pack over his cheek...his photos in a torn mess in front of him, a small cut above his eye. "What the hell happened?"

Gladio grunted. "Prompto got mugged in the market." the Shield was furious but keeping a cool head. Noct and Ignis were...oddly silent and Stella wasn't really sure what to think of their looks.

"Mugged? Here? When?"

"Ugh...about 30 minutes ago. And it wasn't really a mugging, they didn't steal anything, it was more...I think it was more because of how I look."

"how you look? What does that have to do with anything?" Stella sat taking his bruised up hand, well he'd fought back a bit at least

Noct shot to his feet and paced cursing. Prompto sighed. "They said they were going to 'toughen the twinky boy into a real man.' " his eyes watered like even saying it hurt.

"And no one did anything?"

"Hey were hunters." Ignis said coldly.

"What?!" Stellas eyebrows shot up.

"They were Hunters Stella.. they were your fucking people!" Noct accused, stopping his pacing.

"Now hold on a minute. What do you mean by my people? Us hunters have a mutual respect for one another, we may work together on occasion and Dave might be our somewhat defacto leader... but we're not an offically organized force. We're completely independant of one another. It's how we were able to maintain our neutrality when the Nifs moved in."

Noct sat on the bed, putting his heads in his hands. "I'm sorry I know that...I just.."

"You're frustrated, your boyfriend just got the shit kicked out of him...I get it Noct...really I do." Stella told the furious Prince. To Prompto she said. "What did these men look like?"

"Ummm... I didn't really see the others very well... it all happened so fast but the ringleader was tall and big... build like Gladio...he was bald and had a bunch tattoos...all over him."

"Did he talk with a Leide accent?"

"Yeah...definately...he talked a lot like Miss Cindy and Cid."

Stella sighed. "Bruno."

"You know this asshole?" Gladio asked

"Oh yeah...I know him. He's a fine Hunter but a horrible human being, if it wasn't for the fact he's got the highest kill count out of everyone he'd have been offed ages ago. And he's been after my ass for years...he probably saw us together at some point and...Oh Six Prompto I'm so sorry." Stella stood up. "It can't take back what happened but I'm going to go take this right now so it doesn't happen again."

"I'm coming." Gladio pushed off the wall.

"No."

"Not a choice Stella."

"Actually it is and you're not coming."

"May I ask the reason behind that train of thought?" Ignis asked, voice still deadly soft.

"Because you are all the Prince's men and you need the Hunters respect if you want their help, which one day you are going to need whether you want to admit it or not." Stella explained. "If you go barging in there to defend your claim, you'll be treated like any other outsider trying to muck about in Hunter business and you'll make an enemy of every hunter in Lucis just on that principle alone. We're very much a 'I can pick on my family but don't you fucking try or the whole clan is going to crawl up your ass.' sort of society that we have."

"But you're a Hunter." Ignis filled in. "You can meet them on their level, expose this...atrocity... and not suffer any reprocussions?"

"Exactly...I'm sorry I really never thought that any of them would do something like this and I already know what I have to do to make sure my stance in this is clear."

"Very well then...we leave it in your hands...but if this happens again...to anyone of us...we will not be responsible for our actions. I suggest you also make that _very clear._ " Stella shivered at the look in Ignis's eye... To see the normally gentle man she knew take on that look...Sweet Six she pitied anyone stupid enough to make an enemy of him.

"Hey Bruno." Stella plunked herself down on the stool beside the large hunter. "Heard you and some of your boys had some fun in the market today."

Bruno burst into laughter. "Oh yeah...that little twink ass didn't see it coming...oh Stel...baby you should have seen it. I'm sure you would have been as digusted with his weak, pathetic, little..." Bruno was cut off mid scoffing when Stella literally crawled up his back, smacked his head against the table and stabbed her dagger into the wood, grazing his cheek.

"Now you listen up you ignorant, chauvanistic, backwater, asshat and you listen really good...that 'twink ass' was a VERY good friend of mine and if you or any of your nasty limp dicked followers even THINK of harassing him or any of his friends again, I am going to put your head through the fucking wall and my boot so far up your ass you're going to need surgery to get it out...am I clear?"

"You're staking a claim? Oh that fa..." Stella turned her blade so it dug deeper.

"I suggest NOT continuning that sentence if you value your eye ball. And yes I'm staking a claim on him and everyone associated with him. So I ask again...am I clear?"

Silence dragged. "Damn Juno I knew you were a slut but..." Stella sneered and sliced her knife up, cutting deep into his cheek. "Arhg...fucking bitch." Bruno tried to stand but a couple other hunters had come forward to hold him down. Stella was much higher respected then Bruno so at the end of the day she knew it was her that the Hunters as a whole would side with. They were proving that now, forcing the larger man into submission

"Next I go for your fucking balls...so I ask one last time...am I fucking clear?" Stella snarled at him.

"Say Yes mate or it's down with the panties." One of the men in the room called.

"Ok ok...I'll leave him and his alone."

"And no rumours or verbal assults either?"

When he was quiet one of the men holding him reached for his belt...

"Yes...ok fine..fine...nothing physical, verbal or otherwise harmful from either me or any of my...followers."

"Good...let him up boys." They did as she asked. Stella sat back down, patting Bruno on the shoulder. "Bartender two drinks for me and my new 'friend' here..to seal our...agreement." It was the Hunters most sacred ritual, an agreement sealed over a drink. If Bruno broke this now...he'd not only lose all face in the eyes of the Hunter community but he would also likely lose his Badge...and all the protections it gave him.

"Well..how'd it go?" Ignis asked as Gladio came back in.

"Man..I would NOT want to make an enemy of that woman let me tell you. Stella...is...fericious. It was kinda a turn on."

Ignis chuckled, as if he couldn't tell..."So you had little trouble getting in...good however did you manage it?"

"I promised the prostitute outside the fee for a blow job without her actually having to perform said task."

"And Stella she's alright?"

"Stella's fine, by the time that guy was pinned I think she had the whole room at her back."

"Did she see you?"

"If she did she never said anything, but I also didn't hang around once I knew she had things under control and wasn't going to need any help. How's Prompto doing?" Gladio sat

"not quite as shaken as he was ealier but he and Noct are sleeping now, I suspect by morning he will be right as rain."

"Good. I'll admit though Iggy I'm not sure about these Hunters...they're like mercenaries with no one in control of them."

"They do seem a bit...volitle...however for the most part they seem to be good people. We'll have to trust them to handle things in their own way and try not to interfer no matter how badly we want to. Stella did have a point earlier."

"That she did." Gladio agreed leaning back in his chair.


End file.
